


Forever

by Sherlockspeople



Series: I know what you are, and I'm not afraid [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Mummy (Sherlock), Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockspeople/pseuds/Sherlockspeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An investigation turns into a mad rush to save a life or will it be the end.<br/>Not good with summary's without giving away stuff so, keeping it simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own non of the characters accept the ones I create. Please Enjoy.

Chapter 1

John touched the back of his neck and smiled as his fingers traced along the mark that was there. He remembered the night that Sherlock had put that mark on him, the night that his life changed forever.  
He'd been taken hostage by a vampires and used against Sherlock, almost stolen from his lover and used as a mindless zombie. Sherlock had gotten to him before that happened however and when they got home not only did John get seriously laid but Sherlock had marked him.  
Now John sat in his chair in the sitting room of their flat with a smile on his face. No more surgery, that was the first rule. Though he missed it at times he didn't miss the exhaustion he felt after running around on a case then having to treat children with runny noses.  
He still saw a few of the doctors and nurses when he was out and about, he said that he started his own private practice to stop them from nosing into his business. He still ran around the city with Sherlock helping Lestrade with cases of murder and other things.  
All in all his life hadn't really changed all that much. He just got to relax more and not worry about crap like money or sleeping. The real change was in Sherlock.  
The original worry was that he was going to be over possessive and demanding, he would control everything in John's life and eventually John would resent him. It was quite the opposite. He started to relax more, yes he was very possessive when others were around and he did have a tendency of being very dominating when they were having sex but he also gave John nights where it was them together, no rough stuff, just love.  
John had been given some interesting reading material by Greg who, to his surprise, was a owned by Mycroft's. Most of it was about satisfying the vampire's desire for blood and sex and how they can be demanding and aggressive but John already knew most of it.

Today was an off day. Greg was on a trip with Mycroft so Sherlock wasn't going to be getting any calls for a case. John was relaxing with the television on something he wasn't watching and reading the paper.  
Sherlock was in the kitchen working on an experiment. John loved having these kids of days, a not even bothering to get out of your pajamas, day. Which he wasn't planning on doing at all, unless Sherlock wanted to venture into the bedroom for some play.  
“I am bored.” Sherlock stated flopping down on the sofa with his arm over his face. Drama queen.  
“Find something to do then.”  
“The things that I have thought of are against the law and would jeopardize my involvement with the police department.”  
“Try something less destructive.” John put his paper down and got up, he ventured over and straddled Sherlock's hips.  
“What would you suggest?”  
John leaned over and kissed Sherlock's nose. He then kissed either of his cheeks then his lips.  
“Let's go for a walk.”  
“Not getting dressed unless there is a case.” Sherlock protested with a grumble.  
“Let's have sex.” John smiled, he knew that wasn't going to happen. They'd already done it last night and this morning.  
“John really?” Sherlock sighed.  
“Look through the paper and see if there is anything that interests you for a case. See if you can't nose in on something.” John put the newspaper on Sherlock's chest.  
“There is nothing there I've read it twice all ready.” Sherlock tossed the paper onto the floor.  
“You're a big boy Sherlock, you should be able to think of something.” John got up and started away, he leg was grabbed by a hand and he was tugged back landing on Sherlock's stomach.  
“Because I am bored and can't think of anything doesn't mean I don't want you to be near me.” His waist was wrapped in long arms. John laughed.  
This was another thing that had changed with Sherlock. The man who never liked people touching him was now always wanting his hands on John.  
John was about to say something in return when Sherlock's phone buzzed. It was ignored.  
“It might be one of the other detectives looking for your help.” John said trying to get up.  
“No one but Lestrade is authorized to use my expertise.” Sherlock let John go. John tossed the phone on his chest once retrieved and then went to the kitchen to get a tea.  
“No!”  
John ran back out and saw that Sherlock was sat on the sofa, his phone in hand and his head hung.  
“What's wrong?” John walked over slowly.  
“Mummy would like to meet you.” Sherlock tossed himself back onto the sofa like a child and groaned.  
“Okay.” John suddenly had an upset stomach. Sherlock's mother, the infamous 'Mummy' wanted to meet him? “When?”  
“Today. For dinner.” Sherlock hoisted himself from the sofa and dropped his phone on the cushion he'd been sitting on. “We have less then two hours to get ready.”  
“Hold on, dinners not for another five hours.” John looked at his watch.  
“She wants us for dinner John, which means we show up before, talk and socialize then have something to eat and leave.” Sherlock slouched.  
“Is it going to be that bad?” John followed him to their bedroom. It was still strange considering it 'there room'. After being marked Sherlock had insisted that John start sleeping in his room. Most of his clothes were moved down from his old room and Sherlock had made space.  
“Worse then bad.” Sherlock dug into his closet.  
“Okay we can socialize.” John was trying to convince himself more then Sherlock.  
“She is going to ask you questions, she is going to study you and then she is going to give her assessment of our relationship. Weather it will last, how long it will take for you to leave and so on.” Sherlock pulled out a suit bag and hung it up on the door.  
“I'm not leaving.” John frowned.  
“Oh you haven't met Mummy yet.” Sherlock dug around and found a second suit bag and pulled it out. “I assume you're suit is still functional from Christmas?”  
“Yeah, I don't think I got anything on it.” John was starting to get nervous.  
Sherlock took John's suit from it's bag and examined it closely. He shook his head several times then turned and looked at his soldier.  
“You need a new suit. We haven't got time to get one tailored.” Sherlock pulled out a pare of jeans and a jumper and tossed them on the bed. “Get dressed we need to shop.”  
John did as he was told and was swept from the flat barely getting his coat on his arms. They were in a cab and Sherlock was spouting off potential suit colors and so on.  
They stopped at the first store and John was dragged inside. He was practically stripped to his shorts and tossed on a pedestal where a man started sizing him up. Sherlock watched closely with his arms crossed.  
When the man got near John's groin Sherlock growled in warning and the man quickly took the measurement and hurried off.  
“Why do I need a new suit?” John asked.  
“The one you have is to loose on you. You've lost six pounds and toned three inches from your stomach and hips. If Mummy saw you in such a state she would think I'm not taking care of you.”  
“Oh so this is so you look good for your mother?” John shook his head.  
“I want you to look good John.” Sherlock stepped up. “You are important to me, I don't want Mummy to think that I can't take care of you.”  
“I'm sure she'll think great things about you Sherlock.” John touched his face.  
“You've not met Mummy.” Sherlock stepped back as the man returned with a pare of pants.  
“We're not going to have time for another shop if we get these sized here.” John pulled on the pants and the man started tucking and folding.  
“We'll have to settle with everything from here then.” Sherlock spouted off everything John needed, including a new pare of briefs, which Sherlock took his time picking out.  
“Try these.” He said holding up several pares. John blushed and went into the change room. He put on the first pare and looked in the mirror. “Well?”  
“I'm trying them on.” John protested.  
“Let me see.” Sherlock snarled. John went very red and opened the door. Sherlock ducked inside and closed the door again.  
“Sherlock, you can't be in here with me.” John stepped back.  
“Please John, we are here to get you new clothes.” Sherlock leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “Those don't fit right try on another pare.”  
John went through most of the briefs that Sherlock had picked.  
“Those.” Sherlock grabbed John and pushed him against the wall. He examined him closely and turned him around a few times. “Yes, those are perfect.”  
John felt like he was on display.  
“Now take them off and we'll get a few more of that kind.” Sherlock said as he stepped back against the door again.  
John stripped the briefs off and held them out for his lover to take. He stood in nothing but his socks holding his hand over his privates.  
“Never hide from me John.” Sherlock said softly. John felt his arm being moved to the side and he turned red from his chest up. “All of this closeness has turned you on.”  
“Please Sherlock just leave. I don't want to have this when I have to be fitted with my pants again.” John was embarrassed. The things that his lover did to him, just with a touch was incredible but not right now, it was horrible.  
“Do you think that you're the first man in the world to get an erection while getting fitted for suit pants?” Sherlock stepped forward. John stepped back until we was against the mirror, he turned his head and felt a soft hand brush against his neck. A single finger traced to the back of his neck and brushed against the mark that Sherlock had made on him.  
“Perhaps we should deal with this and then finish your fitting.” John jumped, Sherlock's long fingers wrapped around his hardened cock.  
“In the change room?” John was mortified.  
“We are certainly not the first.” Sherlock kissed him, passionate and hungry. John melted, he couldn't argue. The feeling of his lover, his owner against him made everything else disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but what I create. Enjoy

Chapter 2

Sherlock couldn't help himself. The effect on John was obvious because he was naked but the effect of his soldier being naked in a small space was making him ache. It certainly wasn't the first time that men would have had sex or jerked off or whatever in the change room, even in a posh store like this.  
He needed to re-leave himself of the pressure as much as he knew John needed it. Brushing his finger along the back of John's neck, knowing the mark staid sensitive to the touch and that John responded positively every time Sherlock touched it, he caressed it softly.  
His mouth pressed against John's he felt the moan before he heard it. Pressing his body forward he ground his hips up against John's exposed erection.  
“We are going to make this fast and hard.” He whispered into his soldier's ear. “We have to stay quiet.”   
John nodded. With a soft kiss on the cheek Sherlock turned John to face against the mirror, he watched the reflection of his soldier's cock as it pressed against the glass. Quickly he released his own erection from his pants and pressed up against John's ass.  
Sherlock rubbed his finger over John's mark.  
“Yes.” His breath fogged the mirror.  
Sherlock licked his hand and moistened his cock then used a little more saliva and slicked John's entrance. Holding on to John's hips he pushed in quickly until he was all the way. John gasped and covered his mouth, he closed his eyes.  
Sherlock started moving, they didn't have time to make it anything more then what it was, a fast fuck. He unbuckled his pants and lifted his shirt as he pounded John's ass watching in the mirror and grinning.   
He owned this. He had fought and won the right to do this, to take his soldier when he wanted and do with him as he wished. Not that he would ever do anything to hurt John and he knew that John wanted this as much as he did.  
“Damn it Sherlock, I'm already there.” John moaned. He planted his hands on the glass and pushed back against the thrusts.  
“Look in the mirror John, see what I am doing to you.” Sherlock watched John's expression as he saw what was being done to him. “Cum on the glass my soldier.” he growled.  
John came on command. His juices splashed the mirror as they squirted from his cock, his hand reached down and jerked as his juices started to dribble to the floor.  
Sherlock pulled out quickly. Without being told John dropped to the floor and took his lover in his mouth. Sherlock came instantly.  
When they both had come down from the euphoria John pulled his old briefs back on and stood slowly. Sherlock held him for a few moments in order for the two of them to balance then he fixed his pants and took the briefs he was going to purchase.  
“I will pick out more of these while you are finishing getting sized.” He opened the door.  
“What about that?” John asked pointing at the mirror and his cum dripping down it.  
“I'll give over a few extra dollars for the clean up.” Sherlock smiled and walked out the door.   
He took his time picking colors that he liked and stood watching as the shop keeper finished sizing John's pants. They had less then an hour for everything to come together.   
Quickly Sherlock collected a shirt for John and a tie that he liked. The jacket was closer to John's size all ready and didn't need much alterations.   
After paying for everything the two quickly rushed from the shop and headed back to Baker Street. Once there they showered, changed into their suits and headed for Mummy's.  
Now it was Sherlock who was getting nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but what I create.  
> I know this is a long chapter, I didn't realize it until I posted how long it was. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3  
They stood out front of the house holding hands. John was sweating in his new suit and he felt his legs getting weak. He wondered if the woman was as bad as the brother's let on. My god she could be horrible.  
“Sherlock.” The door opened and a woman held out her arms.  
“Mother.” Sherlock broke his grip on John and gave her a hug. “John Watson.” He introduced and put his hand on John's back.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Holmes.” John tried to keep his tone steady.  
“Oh you.” She gave him a hug and waved them both inside. “You two look amazing, I wasn't expecting suits at this time of the afternoon.”   
John glared at Sherlock who ignored the look.  
“Do sit down, your father is in the kitchen getting tea.” She sat on a chair and smiled happily at the two of them.  
“How have you been keeping Mummy.” Sherlock asked adjusting in his seat.  
“Oh you know me, I keep myself busy.” She waved him off. “I am more interested in you two, your brother says you've bonded.”  
John went red.  
“Oh don't be like that John. I've bonded with several men, it's nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
An older gentleman entered the room carrying a tray of cups with a plate of cookies. He was tall like Sherlock and had strong features.  
“This is my mate and husband.”   
“Mr. Holmes.” John stood and extended a hand, he was again embraced.  
“So you're the one who stole this boys heart then.” His voice was deep and hardy.  
John looked at Sherlock was was glaring at the man.   
“Will you help me in the kitchen John?” Mother Holmes took his hand and the two left the room. John looked back and Sherlock only glanced his direction. When the door swung closed John turned and look at Mother Holmes.   
“I needed to get us out of there. Sherlock and his father never did get along.”   
“So that is his actual father? Mycroft said he was dead.” John was confused.  
“Of course he did.” Mother Holmes sat at the table. “When the boys were younger, before all of this changing and things, their father left us. It was a time where women didn't live without a man around the house.”  
John sat slowly as he listened.  
“It was hard, Mycroft had to be father to Sherlock and provider for the family, he was only thirteen at the time. Then the man came that changed me. I wouldn't allow anything to happen to my boys, not until they were older.”  
“It was a long time before I could trust a man again. With being what I was I had power and gave my boys a good home life and started to work my way up in the man's world.”  
John just listened. She seemed so sad as she told him the story, he wanted to hold her hand and comfort her but he wasn't sure that was acceptable.  
“I met many men, I made them mine, like Sherlock's done to you, but I would never take any as my husband. When the boys were older Mycroft took on the responsibility of becoming like me, Sherlock fought it every step of the way.”  
John smiled.  
“Yes, you know how he can be.” She got up from the table and started bustling around doing things as she talked. “It was going to happen weather he wanted it to or not. He wouldn't have been aloud to live if he hadn't been changed.”  
That thought made John angry then hurt. If Sherlock had denied becoming a vampire then John would have never met him. They wouldn't have found each other.  
“He's been a pain in the side of every elder since then but they wouldn't trade him for anything. He's kept a lot of our fights closed off to the humans.” She sighed. “Well, it was about half a century ago when his father walked back into my life. Of course I was willing to accept it all, he was my first and only love, he was my human love.”  
“Mycroft and Sherlock are still mad at him.” John nodded his head.  
“Yes, they wont accept what he did to us. Every chance they have they let him know how much it hurt them. That's why I wanted you out of there, you don't need to see Sherlock that way.” She sat again and put a plate of cookies on the table with a glass of milk in front of John. “Now you tell me about yourself John Watson.”  
John took a sip of the milk and a nibble of cookie. He made sure nothing spilled on his new suit then sat back.  
“I was a soldier well a medic. Got shot in the shoulder and sent home, met Sherlock through a mutual friend.” He shrugged.  
“No you tell me about John Watson, not how you two met. About your parents, siblings?”  
“Oh um, well. My parents are both dead, dad was a doctor and mum was stay at home with myself and my sister Harriet. She's into something or another now, we don't really get on.”   
“That's horrible, family should always come first.” She looked sad.  
“She drinks, a lot and we usually just get into a fight.” He shrugged and leaned forward again, he took another bite of cookie.  
“Oh you poor thing. Well you have family who cares about you now.” She patted his hand. He smiled and finished his cookie.  
“I'm just going to check and make sure the two of them haven't ruined the furniture.” She smiled and left the kitchen.  
John wondered why Sherlock had made such a big deal out of this, his mother was so kind. He couldn't imagine where either of the brother's got the idea that their mother needed to be feared.  
“That is quiet enough.” The growl was louder then the voice itself and John jumped from the chair and turned to look at the door. Okay maybe he got the idea now.  
Sherlock walked into the kitchen with a pale face.  
“I take it your mother wasn't happy with you two fighting?” John walked over and gave a gentle smile.  
“You are correct.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and just held on. John was shocked but returned the embrace and held his love feeling a slight tremor flutter down the long back.  
“I know you're hurt because of what your father did but if your mother is happy you should try and keep the peace.” John said calmly.  
“I know John.” Sherlock voice sounded defeated and small.  
“I don't know how the dynamics of a vampire family works but, I'm sure that your father loves you and wants your forgiveness.” John rubbed the long back.  
They stood quietly for a bit before the door to the kitchen opened again and Mother Holmes walked in.  
“Are you all right dear? I am so sorry I lost my temper.” She touched her son's back, John felt Sherlock jump.  
“I am fine Mummy.” Sherlock stood straight and adjusted his coat.   
“Now, why don't we all go and have a civil conversation then we can eat.” She smiled and led the way back into the room. To John's surprise, Mycroft was there with Greg.  
“Didn't know you were coming.” Greg said with relief written on his face.  
John just smiled and sat beside Sherlock.   
“Now that everyone is here I have something I wish to announce.” Mycroft kept hold of Greg by the hip so he couldn't get anywhere. “Gregory and I are getting married.”   
Mother jumped from her seat and cheered. Father shook both their hands, John watched Mycroft cringe at the contact with his father.  
“Well done.” John shook both their hands as well, Sherlock said seated with his hands on his knees. “Hey.” John sat and looked at him.  
“Congratulations.” Sherlock said without looking at either of them.   
“At least we got that.” Mycroft snarled as he took Greg to sit on the love seat across the room.  
“Are you all right?” John asked leaning very close to Sherlock.  
“No.” Sherlock stood and walked into the kitchen. John smiled at everyone and rushed after him.  
“What's wrong?” John put his hand on Sherlock's back.  
“We come to dinner upon request of Mummy and when we arrive I am yelled at, directly. If it was Mycroft she would have yelled at both of them but she yelled at me John.” Sherlock leaned against the table. “Now Mycroft and Gregory are here and he's announced their marriage.”  
“Are you upset that it's not just us and your mother?”   
“I was hoping that for once I could have time with mummy and you without having everyone else around.” Sherlock sat at the table.   
John hugged him.  
“Yes of course, we will have a big celebration and invite everyone.” Mother came in the kitchen and stopped at the site. “Is everything all right?”  
Sherlock looked away from his mother. John smiled at her.  
“Son?” She put the cups down on the counter and came over. “What's wrong?”   
“You've never yelled at me like that before.” Sherlock confessed. “You didn't mention Mycroft and Gregory coming, you've never withheld that.”  
“If I had told you that your brother was coming then you would have found an excuse to not come.” Mother Holmes stated.  
“I wanted you to meet John.” Sherlock sounded hurt. “I wanted you to meet someone important to me Mummy. I've never been invited to this house without Mycroft coming as well, it's like you don't want me here unless he is here to keep me in check.”   
“No that's not it.” She shook her head.  
“Then why? You defend Mycroft from father but you yell at me when he and I argue. I am never here without Mycroft around.” Sherlock stood suddenly, John had to move out of the way fast.  
“Sherlock.” She was stern in her tone but the hurt was written on her face.   
“Settle down.” John said softly, he touched Sherlock's arm and took his hand. Sherlock turned to him and nodded slowly. “Why don't we just go sit for a while.”   
“No John.” Mother Holmes shook her head. “He's right. I've never had him here without his brother because I can't control myself around him.”  
John watched her sit slowly.  
“I've never been able to keep my temper around you.” She lowered her head in shame. “I've always felt so distant from you, my youngest boy. We have little in common, you have so much hate and pain inside you. Mycroft has always been able to keep you under control so, what you are here I have him over as well. You saw what happens when he's not here.”   
“Mother, I have never wanted anything but your approval.” Sherlock said honestly. John felt his hand squeezed and he held on a little tighter for support. “Seeing you with Mycroft and then with father again I knew it was never possible, I was always going to be nothing more then the whipping boy.”   
“No.” She stood, the chair scraped the floor. “Sherlock you are not a whipping boy, I know I haven't been fair to you but, I have never blamed you for the actions of others.”  
“Mycroft was the one who took a knife to the papers that father had in storage. Mycroft had father followed after his return to you. Father was the one who took your ring from your jewelry box so many years ago.”   
Mother was shocked. John was holding Sherlock back now, he was leaning further toward his mother and his voice was getting louder.  
“Sherlock.” John said calmly. Their hands tore apart and Sherlock was leaning against the table rambling off other incidents were he was blamed for things.  
John reached out and touched his back.  
“Sherlock your getting loud.”   
Without warning John was shoved to the wall, his head hitting it hard. His eyes widened as the hand on his chest pushed with a lot of force.  
Sherlock's eyes were golden, his teeth long. He was pissed off and not in very good control but as soon as he saw what he'd done he let go.  
“It's okay.” John said rubbing the back of his head.   
Sherlock stumbled slightly away and fell into the chair. He hung his head and covered his face with his hands.  
“Oh my poor son.” Mother tried to hug him but he pushed her away. John moved from the wall, tentatively he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“You can't get me away from you so easily.” John said wrapping his arms around Sherlock. “I'm not letting you go.”   
“I hurt you.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and buried his face into the new shirt.   
“It's not bad. Just a bump.” John smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
“I never realized that the pain and anger that you housed inside you was because of me my little one.” Mother touched his hair.   
“Hey was wondering.” Greg stopped at the door and looked at the site then started to duck back out.  
“You stay in here with them, I need to have a few words with those two out there.” Mother pointed at Greg and then at a chair. He sat as ordered.   
When she was gone Sherlock looked up at John.  
“I'm sorry.” He said, again his voice weak and little.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't hurt me that badly.” John kissed his cheek.  
“Um, what's going on?” Greg asked taking one of the cookies from the plate.  
John shook his head.  
There was thunderous yelling from the other room and John jumped to the side so he could watch the door. The house quieted to a hush.  
“Sherlock, would you please come into the sitting room with John and Greg.” Mother said calmly as she held the door open for all of them.  
Entering John noted that father Holmes and Mycroft looked terrified. Greg sat beside his husband to be and took his hand while Sherlock and John sat on the sofa.   
“I was hoping to have this conversation with a full stomach but with the new realizations that have been brought to my attention I am going to get to the point.” Mother turned and looked at Sherlock and John. “I need your help son.”   
Sherlock looked up slowly.   
“There is an issue that the elders are trying to deal with and it's not going the way they had hoped.” Mother sat forward in her chair. “It has been brought to our attention that several attacks on humans have been happening around the country. Of course we've managed to cover up the attacks with several different stories but it is becoming a concern.”  
“Mummy, you've only had to ask and I would be willing to...” Mycroft got a look and he stopped talking.  
“They've come to me and asked if I could get assistance from you Sherlock.”   
John looked at Sherlock who was shocked, his eyes were wide and he didn't seem to be breathing.  
“Hey, your mum is asking for your help.”   
“It isn't me John, however I am in agreement with the elders. Sherlock is the best for this job, he has the ability to discover the people involved.”   
“And when he discovers who is responsible, what is he to do about it?” Mycroft crossed his arms. His mother glanced his direction and snarled, John hid his smile.  
“When he discovers who is responsible it is up the elders to decide the next move. We are asking Sherlock to find them.” Mother Holmes looked back to her youngest son.  
“I will do what I can to help Mummy.” Sherlock finally answered.  
“Thank you son.” Mother Holmes smiled. “Now, I would like some times alone with my husband, we have things to discuss.”  
She stood, everyone else stood as well. Father Holmes looked concerned.   
Sherlock had John's hand as they walked to the front door. Mother Holmes was there and gave her youngest son a strong hug.  
“I am so sorry my little boy. I've never been a good mother to you.” Sherlock accepted the hug and returned it with his own. “And you take good care of this young man, he is good for you.” She hugged John and he returned it.  
“He takes very good care of me.” John assured. He took Sherlock's hand and squeezed it tight.  
“I will ask him to marry me when we are ready Mummy.” Sherlock looked at John. “And you will be first to learn of it.”   
“Oh my son.” She covered her mouth. “You will keep me posted on your progress?”  
“Yes Mummy.” Sherlock leaned over and gave her a kiss before tugging John with him out the door. Looking back John figured he would see Mycroft and Greg but the door closed behind them.  
“I have a feeling we should have brought Greg with us.” John said, feeling sorry for his friend.  
“Mummy will not lose her temper with Gregory in the room.” Sherlock got into the black car and waited for John.  
“Isn't this your brother's car?” John mused.  
“He wont need it for a bit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but what I create.

Chapter 4  
When they got home Sherlock got busy collecting case files from all the different departments around the area. John made something to eat and sat at the table to eat something, that was after he pulled himself out of his new suit making sure to hang it in the closet.  
“Let me know if you need any help.” John tucked into his dinner. After about an hour John went and drew himself a bath. He took a few pills for his headache and while in the bathroom checked his head for a bump.  
Slipping into the tub he closed his eyes and rested his head. Thinking about what had happened at the parents house he remembered what Sherlock said right before they left. Marriage? John felt his stomach flutter. Sherlock wasn't the marriage type, was he?  
So many things had changed, this was the biggest.  
“John I realize that you are busy but I could your help with some medical exam reports.” Sherlock was standing in the door looking down at the floor.  
“I am bored out of my mind.” John pulled the plug for the tub and climbed out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the sitting room where Sherlock had retreated. “Look at me.”   
His glance was tentative and John knew he was still feeling bad for the knock on the head. John shook his head with a frown.  
“Look at me.” He said more sternly. Sherlock looked up, his eyes looks sad and made him look younger then he was. He took hold of the back of the chair and pulled spinning it and the occupant away from the table.  
John put his legs on either side of Sherlock's thighs and sat, he hands on his lover's face and he locked eyes with him.  
“Stop being sorry for what you did. You were angry and it happened. I love you as much as I did before it happened and you will make it up to me.” John kissed him gently. “When this case is over and you've done what your mother asked you will make it up to me.”   
“How? I've hurt you. I promised, I swore I would never let my anger get the better of me. I gave my word I wouldn't hurt you.”  
“To start, you are going to treat me to the best dinner I can think of the, when we get back to the flat you are going to make love to me all night. After that we are going to stay in bed together and no cellphone for two days. I just want it you and me.” John kissed him softy again.  
“I will do anything for you John.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held on.  
“I know.” John kissed the top of his head then broke away. “I'm going to get something on then we can work on this. The sooner we're finished the sooner I get my dinner and two days of love making and you to myself.”  
In the bedroom John sat on their bed and thought about it. He really only did this so that Sherlock would stop acting like he was. John had forgiven him the minute it happened but Sherlock always had a hard time forgiving himself.  
He got into a pare of jeans and a t shirt, pulling on his jumper he made sure it was one of Sherlock's favorites. He appeared in the sitting room and smiled as he sat across from his love.  
“Where do you want me to start?”   
“Can start by reading these.” Sherlock pushed over a pile of folders.   
John worked for about two hours going through several medical files. He had moved four to the side and went into the seven that were together.  
Sherlock had made tea and placed one beside John.   
“Why have you separated those four?” He sat down.  
John took the exams from their files and placed them side by side.  
“There's several differences between these and the other seven.”  
“Such as?” Sherlock examined each of the papers presented.  
“The marks on their neck are the proper distance apart for k9 teeth, the punctures are the right shape. The bodies were drained of just over eighty percent of their blood and there was foreign blood found in their stomachs.” John sat back. “If you were to change me into a vampire, how would you go about doing it?”  
“I am never going to, the thought sickens me.” Sherlock crossed his arms.  
“How would you do it?” John asked again.  
“Blood is drained from the body, yes about eighty present then the victim his made to feed on the vampire who is turning them.” Sherlock looked at the table.  
“That explains the blood in the stomach and the amount of blood missing.” John took the files of the other seven but didn't open them. He lay the files in piles matching to the area that the four examination reports were. “These people were found partly drained, I'm going to say that they were supposed to be turned. These people.” He patted the files. “They were drained of as much blood as possible. The marks on their necks were perfectly circular and closer together in distance.”  
“They were not attacked by a vampire.” Sherlock sat forward.  
“They weren't bitten by a vampire, I'm not going to rule out a different kind of attack.” John rubbed his eyes. “Does that help at all?”  
“It helps a great deal. I have also made progress.” Sherlock stood and went to a map that was pinned to the wall. “I have been able to create a topographical pattern to the attacks. All of these victims were found just outside the lines of central London. I have marked the attacks as per their progression.”   
“So either the group responsible lives in central London and are attacking in the outer areas to keep it away from home or there is a group or groups attacking around central London to get someone's attention?” John yawned.  
“I will say the latter of the two. I know the family that is in control of central London. They believe that vampires and human's can exist without disrupting each other.” Sherlock turned and faced John. “You are tired.”  
“A bit yeah.” John yawned again.  
“There is little more you can do at this moment. I am going to speak with the family then I will join you in bed.”   
John let himself be led into the bedroom. He changed into his sleep pants and crawled into bed, he was more tired then he thought.  
“I will return in a few hours.” Sherlock kissed his forehead then his lips.  
“Be careful Sherlock.” John mumbled as sleep started to take hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I am posting a story that I've not finished yet. No pressure. I hope you are all enjoying this, I am looking forward to so many more stories to write. I appreciate everything single one of you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing accept what I create.  
> Okay so, this chapter gets a little hot and heavy and there might be a curse word in there. Not many though, I can't image either of them really swearing but, it was needed. I guess.   
> Enjoy

Chapter 5  
The family had known of the attacks but never pieced together that it could be connected to them. Sherlock was able to sit with the head of the family Josef and discuss what was happening. He managed some information that could be of use but nothing that was worth much of his time.  
“It interests me that the elders would put you on this and not your brother. He would be better suited to deal with a situation like this.” Josef crossed his legs and watched Sherlock.  
“I am uncertain of their reasons myself however, I am not going to go against their request.” Sherlock stood and adjusted his suit jacket.  
“I suppose since you are better connected to the underworld of our kind you would be able to quickly find those responsible. I'm still not sure what this has to do with my family?”  
“The attacks have not come into central London, you own this area. The connection is, whomever is responsible either has respect for you or are afraid of you.” Sherlock shook hands with Josef and they walked to the front door.  
“I hear you've got yourself someone special Sherlock.” The business talk was gone and it became personal. Josef had always been close to Sherlock, closer then his own family. He cared, for reasons that Sherlock didn't know.  
“Yes, John is very important to me.” Sherlock pulled on his coat.  
“You've bonded?”   
Turning slowly he narrowed his eyes.  
“Oh don't look at me like that Sherlock. You know I've always taken interest in your life.” Josef put a hand on his shoulder. “I am glad you have someone, you were so lonely. I hope to meet this John.”   
“Perhaps.” Sherlock left and took the offered car back to Baker Street. Getting home he tossed his coat on the back of a chair and went to the bedroom.  
John had spread out across the entire bed, his chest uncovered and his arms spread like a star fish. Sherlock chuckled, his John.  
He stripped and got into his sleep pants. Shifting and working his way under the blankets he was able to fold John up into him until his love settled against his chest. He pulled the blankets up and closes his eyes.  
He opened his mind palace and went through the evidence that he had of the attacks. In a way he hoped another would happen so he could get a first hand look at what was happening, on other hand he didn't want anyone else to die.  
He smiled, to much of John Watson had seeped into him.  
Sherlock felt the bed beside him lighten and shift. He opened his eyes to watch John stumble from the room. He heard the bathroom door and the toilet flush before John reappeared into the room and slipped back under the blankets and into him.  
“Morning.” John mumbled.  
“Yes it is.” Sherlock kidded. John grumbled something else then took a deep breath and relaxed again. Sherlock chuckled and wrapped his arms around his soldier.  
“How did it go last night?”   
“I spoke with the head of the family, he had nothing to offer.”  
“And you believe him?”   
“Yes. Josef has never lied to me, withheld information yes, but never lied. He said he had no connection other then the obvious.” Sherlock kissed John's forehead.  
“So where are we then?”  
“In bed together.” Sherlock smiled, John shook his head and laughed.  
“Smart ass.” John kissed his chest then sat up. “I meant with the case.”  
“It would appear if we are going to get anywhere with this we will need to have a murder committed so we can see first hand.” Sherlock knew that the idea bothered John.   
“You going to tell your mother how far you got?”   
“I will give her what we have discovered, there is to little data to be able to form an applicable hypothesis.” Sherlock ran his hands down John's chest.  
“In that case, maybe we should visit the sites of the crimes. In order. Maybe something will pop up that the police missed.” John grinned.  
“That is a plan worth attempting. We will start from the most recent crime and work backward in chronological order.” Sherlock's hands worked the muscles of John's abs as they talked.  
“Good idea.”   
“After I make you scream.” Sherlock gripped John's hips and pulled him forward. John laughed and fell over his body landing on top of his love.  
“You've never been one for this kind of play during a case.”   
“I have found that without this with you I am distracted and useless on a case, besides I don't consider this a case. It is a request from the elders, I would consider this a case if it was brought to my attention by the...” Sherlock's lips were stopped by a soft finger.  
“Shut up and kiss me.” John smiled.  
He liked John's smile, it was bright and innocent. The smile of a human, though touched by danger and death, he always showed the bright light within humanity.  
Leaning forward he captured his soldiers lips. John's legs moved to either side of his hips and started to grinned against him.  
“I'm not in the mood for love dove stuff.” John said as he sat up, his hands bracing against Sherlock's chest. Sherlock growled.  
John had never protested against Sherlock when sex was rough, it seemed that he enjoyed both type of physical attention. They had often talked about using toys, or getting objects to heighten their experience but Sherlock was worried about hurting John.  
“You have those ties we got for Valentine's Day?”   
Sherlock rolled John to his back and climbed from the bed. He dug into the bottom drawer of his dresser and brought out a pare of leather cuffs. Turning he found John laying on the blankets, his pants dismissed and his hand wrapped around his erection.   
“Haven't seen those before.” John smiled.   
Sherlock kicked his pants off and climbed onto the bed, He rolled John to his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back. Using the leather cuffs he buckled one to each wrist then brought them together locking the cuffs in place.  
When John was positioned and helpless Sherlock had little control over himself. He grabbed the lubrication from the side drawer and slicked his finger before lifting John's hips and fingering his ass.  
“Oh yeah.” Sherlock felt John push against him. “I'm ready, god Sherlock I'm so ready.”  
Sherlock oiled his own cock and pushed in deep. He held his position as his soldier started to relax.  
“I am going to make you scream my name.” Sherlock growled into John's ear, his thumb lightly brushing the sensitive bond mark on the back of his soldier's neck.  
“Yes.” John moaned.  
Sherlock started to move, hard and fast. He reached out and took the cuffs in his hand and used them to control John, pulling him back against his thrusts.  
“Shit.” John hissed. Sherlock had built quickly, John giving him the control that he needed, that he demanded.   
He found a soft spot on John's shoulder and leaned forward. His thrusts continuing hard he reached under and started to pleasure John and as he felt the tension come to a peak he bit down on the plump sink and drank.  
“Sherlock!” John screamed.  
His voice was like alcohol to Sherlock. Hearing his soldier screaming his name, knowing that he owned all of what he was taking. He released with a hard thrust and drank a bit more before licking his bite mark and carefully exiting John.  
He took the cuffs off quickly and lay John carefully on the bed. Part of being in command, part of owning his soldier was that he would take care of John. He went to the bathroom and got a warm cloth and cleaned them both up. He massaged John's shoulder's before going to get a bottle of water for them to share.  
“Damn it you did it again.” John kidded.  
“What?” Sherlock looked worried.  
“Whenever you say that you'll make me scream I always resolve myself that I wont let it happen, just to annoy you. Everything time though, I end up screaming.” John chuckled and took a sip of water.   
“The only time I do not expect you to scream is when I am making love to you. Other then that, you will always scream.” Sherlock grinned, John shook his head. “I am going to inform mummy of what we have so far and map out the locations we should visit.”  
“I am going to have a hot shower and I'll join you in the sitting room.” John handed the bottle off and got up slowly. He rotated his shoulder's a bit before heading to the bathroom.  
Sherlock dressed and got on the phone with his mother. A thought had entered his mind as he waited for her to pick up. Josef?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time but trauma happened. I lost everything on my computer and my back up went to crap. So I am starting again and hoping that something new will flow.   
> This chapter is very short and very badly done but it's the best I can do under the stress. I am getting back into the flow so please be patient.  
> Also, I own nothing to do with Sherlock Holmes and the characters involved however I do own what I create.

Chapter Six

After informing Mummy of what John had discovered in the medical files and being scolded once again for going to visit Josef, Sherlock sat at the table determining the best course of action for each crime scene.   
John had showered, dressed and was just finishing some toast as he came out of the kitchen and saw Sherlock busy at work.  
“I'm ready.” He announced as he swallowed the last of his toast and grabbed his coat from the back of the door.  
“I have mapped out the crime scenes in reverse order. We have a better chance of discovering evidence from the scene that is the newest. Unless a crime is committed this is the best we have.”   
“Agreed.” John got ready to be out in the cold then waited as Sherlock dug around and got a few things before tossing on his coat and they headed out the door.

The last murder was discovered at Pepys Park. It was a far enough drive that the two had time to talk over what they would be looking for.  
“Of course, if you look a the map there is a large structure near by. We may venture into that and see what we find as well.” Sherlock pointed to the map. “I am certain the police ignored the building and were more interested in the murder itself.”  
“From the file they just searched the area surrounding the body.” John was leaning against Sherlock as he looked at the map.  
“Then we will focus on the building and move toward the murder site.” The cab driver dropped them off on Foreshore as per Sherlock's directions.  
They walked to the end and into the park.   
“The building is surrounded by walls Sherlock, this seems to be the only area that doesn't have barbed wire. How would someone get a body from there to here?” John pointed to the building on the other side of the brick wall then to the park they were standing in.  
“If they were human I would say they wouldn't. However, we are dealing with my kind John, it would be nothing to simply jump the large wall with the body on ones shoulder.” Sherlock picked John up and tossed him over his shoulder then, with seemed like little effort, he jumped the wall and landed with a thump on the other side.  
“Warn me next time.” John protested squirming from his lovers grasp. He laughed and adjusted his jacket as they started to look around.  
They entered the building and the smell of death and rotting flesh brutalized their nose. John covered his mouth and nose with his coat.  
“This could be a feeding house.” Sherlock stated as he started forward with a flashlight in hand.  
“A what?” John frowned.   
“When a human is turned it is not guaranteed that they will keep their humanity, as it were. Some become wild, or savage. These places, areas and buildings that are normally used by the homeless become feeding grounds for the savage vampires.” Sherlock continued to lead the way as they searched each room.  
“So, you could have turned savage?” John started to look around more.  
“There is always a chance that the human being turned can't handle the process mentally.” Sherlock ducked into a room and John decided he would wait just at the door. A sound from down the hall a bit drew his attention and he started venturing that way.  
As he came to a door a few rooms away he found a dark room. The only light was coming from a broken board against the window. In the small slit of light he saw the still figure of a woman on a matrices.  
“Sherlock.” He yelled down the hall before rushing in toward the body. He crouched close and started to turn her over when she moved and rolled with him. Looking down at her face John realized that he had made a horrible mistake.   
Jumping back the woman snarled and lunged at him.  
“Sherlock!” he screamed as he fell back on his ass and tried to scamper away. Her face was distorted, her teeth long and rotten. Her breath was vomit and death and John didn't have a chance against her strength.  
His heart was in his throat, his mind was racing as to how he could get away from the thing. A loud threatening growl came from behind them and the woman looked up. She screamed and snarled then lunged over John.  
Getting to his feet John stumbled away from the two of them.   
Sherlock had the woman around the throat as she gnashed and swung her nails at him. John felt something against his back, a hot breath on his neck.  
“Um Sherlock. There's more then one.” John made a fast move and got away just as an arm was about to wrap around his neck.  
“Run John.” Sherlock's voice was not the loving soothing one that came with the human side of his lover. The voice had an undertone of darkness, a growl that warned anyone around that he was not going to be kind.  
John rushed out the door past Sherlock and headed for the door. As he went he heard more movement from the rooms that they'd already checked. He made it out the door and into the sun as he heard a scream that was followed by more screaming.   
Turning back to look at the door he fought to catch his breath. The seconds ticked and there was no sign of Sherlock.   
“Sherlock?” He said quietly to himself then, as he was about to step back into the building out walked his love. There wasn't a scratch on him but his shirt was torn. “Thank god.”   
“Next time do not be so willing to run to help when I am explaining that we are in a feeding den.” Sherlock scolded.   
John felt like an idiot. Even after all this time he still wasn't used to the dangers of his new life, every turn presents the possibility of getting killed. That to him shouldn't be new but in this, his life after the military, it was.  
“I have determined that the body found was not from the den. There would have been more then just the two puncture marks.” Sherlock took John's hand and they walked to the exact spot.  
As he examined the area Sherlock wouldn't let go of John. Even as he walked around in circles to see different angles of the crime scene he had to keep his soldier close.  
John felt like a child having to hold his parents hand but the grip was so tight he couldn't wiggle out of it.   
“Sherlock you can let go.” He finally said as he was losing feeling in his finger tips.  
The investigation stopped and the tall figure turned toward him.  
“I will not take the chance that you will stumble upon another of the savages. You're inability to control your desire to help has caused me a great deal of concern on more then one occasion. Today however was to close for comfort, as you would put it.”  
“I will not move from this spot.” John pointed at the ground. “I promise Sherlock.”  
With hesitation his hand was released and he could wiggle blood flow back into his fingers.  
Looking up he could see the worry and doubt in the deep red eyes.  
“I promise.” He repeated and stomped a foot firm on the ground.   
Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to his investigation glancing toward John periodically to make sure that he was still there. The truth was that Sherlock could sense another of his kind and he was concerned that John may be the target.  
“When we're finished I need to eat.” John said from his place. “I haven't had anything all day and you haven't had a snack in a while.”  
“My investigation trumps my appetite and you know it John.” Looking up from the ground and the thought of his empty stomach made Sherlock feel the burn as his eyes focused on John's neck.   
“When we're done here we eat.” John crossed his arms to end the argument.   
With a nod Sherlock concluded his findings in his head and walked back to John.  
“You will eat first then I will take my fill.” Sherlock took his hand, this time with less force and they walked toward the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being understanding and thanks for the support. I am going to be posting other things as I get my computer back up and my creativity flowing again.
> 
> Again, thanks.


End file.
